waywardrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rin (Province)
'Introduction:' The Oligarchy of Rin is one of the oldest sovereign groups of people on the continent of Ternia, having held control of the land's northern and western portions for thousands of years. It maintained its independence until becoming part of the Handar Empire, though since then Rin has seen both the rise and fall of the Florian Empire, sitting now as the current ruling nation within Ternia. The people of Rin see themselves as distinctly different from other humans. The country is ruled by Emperor Kadius III who is advised by his loyal senate of advisors who are collectively known as the Administratum. Culture: Influenced by the dogma of their legendary first emperor, Cato the Great, Rinish people revel in the arts but also are distinctly focused on the political and military strength of their country. Musicians and poets are commonplace, as it is exceptionally easy to find funding from a nobleman or woman looking to have their family legacy told through song or otherwise. Likewise, the Rinish military also offers opportunity for those born into both the upper and lower castes of society. While those with noble blood have an easier time ascending the ranks, sons of commoners have become generals and captains. The Rinish People The majority of Rinish people are pale or tanned in complexion, depending on the region. On average, the height of men and women in the kingdom is a sound 5'10, being neither overly tall or short. The clothing of the Rinish people also depends on region in which they reside. Provinces to the east commonly see citizens wearing light robes of cloth or silk to beat the heat, however in the northern and eastern provinces heavier clothing is more fashionable. Architecture Rinish architecture is based on that of Rome, with large columned buildings made to last decades before being tarnished by the effect of time. Housing is often open to stave off the heat of summer, with large doors and windows allowing a consistent breeze to roll in. Statues to past emperors and great citizens are another staple of Rinish cities. Government Rin is ruled by an emperor who rules for life, inherited by his eldest son upon death. His ruling is final, and while the Administratum handle lesser affairs somewhat independently their rulings decisions can be overruled by the emperor. Should the state enter interregnum if there is no heir (the emperor died before having children, or only females) then the Administratum seize control of the country with the mission of electing a new emperor. Normally a distinguished royal is chosen, though Emperor Gaius II was famously known as the Emperor of the Fields, being born to a farmhand yet still rising to claim the greatest title that can be granted to any Rinish person. Unfortunately, Emperor Gaius II was assassinated by nobles opposed to the idea of being lead by a commoner, yet the story still echoes in history as a testament to the land of opportunity that Rin is. To avoid future periods of interregnum, it is common for an emperor to have many secret concubines in order to always have an heir ready. History Allegedly founded when Cato the Great united the divided people of the north through both a series of wars and diplomatic maneuvering, Rin would soon become a leading force in Ternia with its newfound strength as a united nation. In what is harkened back to as The First Conquering Rin took control of the entirety of Ternia's temperate north, pushing back Arl and Bremen forces. Cato's death brought months of mourning to the people of Rin. He was succeeded by his son Tulus whose reign and legitimacy was now set in stone thanks to the victories of his father. Their line, known as the House of Antius, has held command ever since, despite being the vassal of the Handar for 400 years. However the power of Rin would be questioned finally when the orcs of Qendath launched a brutal year long series of raids along Rin's coast. The neighbouring states were called to aid when the orcs initiated a full scale invasion, with the young state of Florin leading the charge. Eventually the orcs were repelled, but at a great cost. The Kingdom of Florin declared itself the ruling nation of Ternia, and with its neighbours too weak to oppose them, the Empire of Florian was born. Though only 200 years later the title was seized by Rin as the empire fell into chaos following a succession crisis. Uniting the continent with blood and steel, Rin's expansive military swept across Ternia, finally able to declare Emperor Pontus IV the supreme ruler of all Ternia. Cities Rin's capital is Holy Pontus, a sprawling metropolis that is the home to the emperor and the Administratum. It is famous for its shockingly low crime rates, as the city employs one of Reen's largest city guard forces. Some Rinish historians and nobles have romanticised the city, dubbing it the "heart of human civilisation". It is situated in the middle of the country. Dellorium is Rin's second largest city and is home to the majority of Rin's mages, both professional and otherwise. Aside from its mages, the settlement has a reputation for being more unruly than Holy Pontus. To put things into perspective, Holy Pontus has outlawed brothels and the sale of hard liquor, while Dellorium is rampant with taverns willing to service any need. Tyrus is Rin's military capital. Styled in the shape of a giant star fort, Tyrus sits near the border of Arl and Brennen, constructed hundreds of years ago as a critical position in the defence of Rin's lands.Category:Places